zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolognius Maximus
dsb 707 fta hp procurve 420 cartuccia originali hp gianni sperti patsy kensit programmare fun 7 plotter hp 4000 francesca reggiani teen xxx tecnico venditore verona (regione veneto verona provincia) foto incidenti hotel vicenza video dell attentato in america dell 11 groff daniele toner 3800 c jacket aqua 3 la musica dei poveri azione risparmio kelly clarkson western serial ata 250 decapitazione usa in iraq tastiera uk ps 2 otros animales agenzie immobiliari donoratico castagneto carducci i giochi piu belli per ps1 s aneddu nuevo amor roberto orellana crociera damore t630 sony ericsson auto moto nuove felpa sport donna abbigliamento sportivo web da non scaricare kya soorat epidurale studio medico massa orecchino argento salto (gastronomia) cuffia telefono fisso vini troilo professionale socio faretto per canon logitech action cordless controller ps2 omega ti simple man el tv project metoid zero baila 2004 golf v 1 4 ipod 4g racconti pissing tattoo londra camden town mappa alzano lombardo nepalese video hotel vila gale salvador l arte della seduzione tipos de danzas pioneer cdj 800 you have friend in me tsm1 decapitato iraq massaggio schiena line planet service galleria di video e foto fisica balistica questo meraviglioso mondo questo nostro mondo video porno gratuiti di oggi uragano ai tropici clio 12 rti wireless router hamlet inquinamento aria www 1968 it usb memory stick produzione gadget tutto quello che un uomo puo fare adobe creative suite 2 premium tiffa lance armstrong arsenio lupin vol 04 monster 620 sidea i love this sex gemelli diversi tu corri www comunita europea it kelie latte artificiale le ore piccole neffa autore muss t stampante segreteria telefonica fisica corso di sopravvivenza hotel varazze klipsch rvx54 u30 sony masterizzatore interno dual layer 16x universita studi bologna laurea scienze seat toledo 2 nec lt265 www graffiti com deodoranti erbolario jocks mario golf gamecube zech paul telefonino gprs parafrasi pianto antico korn forsaken panmunjeom dumfries and galloway il segreto di villa paradiso goodmans 5 1 apq dvd recorder vhs samsung canon a 520 gli strani amori di quelle signore teita hotel concorde arona ensenada (argentina) berkeley sir lennox randal be prepared fuck tha police garmin gps 3 la vida es una vuelta calendari donne nude il giardino fio home theater divx sony mundial team polizza assicurative i love my sex wegdh turner olympic www belli it nvidia geforce 6600 gt agp 128mb to nem aj ebreo videos de reggaeton de yandel www cuendet it jbl northridge e80 temi sui cd masterizzati tipos de elementos de la tabla periodic illuminazione per giardino in tuttti i miei giorni ups 1200 funzioni decoder digitale terrestre giocare pc buffalo shopping quadra action finanziamento udine athlon 64 15 4 tft sei solo tu batterie stilo carica dio su una harley los autenticos decadentes giochi per pc gratis seca files xxl qtek 9090 supporto basket immagini scuola graduatoria q2612a originale prima squadriglia direttiva europea 2002 96 opel astra 20 16v di 5p cdx hotel eden croazia schnurre wolfdietrich la flaca impreditoria giovanile dubai chitta albergo antigua nazionalismo hotel in tunisia bepi di marzi ostaggio usa iraq asse stiro aspirante lesbian gallery zia e nipote mp3 radio gb pen non mi capri philips 109e50 19 televisori lcd samsung 26 viewsonic monitor lcd vx924 ultimate 9 pool regista nanni moretti fujitsu siemens pocket loox volo washington giovani troia attimi di paura frigoriferi combi lg programmi di scanner lili goodman j5 deja una rosa en tu balcon grupo brindis dino merl this love midi hotel in albenga reti con doghe villaggio grecia mondo spa maglioni cani vinicius big boy ruslana piastra cialde la strana coppia ii gameboy emulator bella per porci cartridge ultrium c7972a sex calendari vhf radioamatori frasi di amore ambisonics speakers nude per la pace george marshall figa pelosa sfondata gratis pienso en ti thalia canter striche chicco passeggino suoneria polifonica telefono antico richiehawtin desk chat cristiano com sexo de hentai y manga nissan usati playmen tv panasonic sv mp3 il paese del sesso selvaggio quella sporca ultima meta sock and tired tracklist all the hits now 200 stampante scanner fotocopiatrice epson zelda the wind waker virgen de la luz ali d oro cartone animato porno topo giggio dilatazioni estreme co dobre orecchino argento registratore video rock me amadeus hp ipaq rz1710 michelin Originally aired: Friday September 21, 2001 on Nickelodeon Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Mo Collins (Zita), Andy Berman (Willy), Mo Collins (Zita / Dib's Computer), Phil LaMarr (The Letter M), Jhonen Vasquez (Brian / Carl / ZIM's Computer) , Janice Kawaye (Sara) Production Code: 12A Story Line When Dib once again notices that Zim isn’t eating his food, he throws a piece of bologna at him in order to taunt him, in which the bologna fuses with Zim’s skin, causing him immense pain. Zim vows to get his revenge and during the next day of school, Dib sits on a tack, which causes Zim to begin laughing hysterically. Dib believes Zim is just being pathetic, but when Dib begins to transform into a living piece of bologna, he realizes that Zim’s plan was better than he had thought and he must formulate a method of curing himself before it’s too late. Fun Facts -During the scene where Zim is watching Dib as he sleeps, you can hear Dib say Zim's name in his sleep. -During the scene where Dib is performing a DNA test on himself in the bathroom, you can see 'Zim Is An Alien' written on one of the stall doors. -Brian, the boy who sits next to Zim in class, is seen as bald during one of the scenes, despite the fact that he has hair. -We see Willy for the first time. -One of the bathroom walls reads "ZIM is an alien!", and another reads "He really is!" Quotes Zim: Don't be ridiculous. I have already stuffed my normal human belly so full of delicious human filth that I could not eat another bit. Dib: Boloney! Zim: Ahh! The meat! The meat, the horrible meat! Dib (to Zim, after both become bologna): You jerk. Sara: The stink! The stink! Zim: Fool! You think I'd share the cure with you? I'll find a cure and keep it all to myself, and then watch you transform more and more into what you really are deep down in your heart! Dib: Deep down I'm bologna? Zim: Yes! Dib: That's just dumb. Zim: Dumb like a moose, Dib, dumb like a moose. Dib: Nope, still delicious. No one should be this delicious! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bolognius-maximus/episode/97848/summary.html Category:Season 1